


When realization sets in.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Amy misses Jake, Character Study, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Peraltiago, Set after s01ep22, pining!amy, undercover Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: Amy realizes something while working on Jake's open cases, when he is undercover.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 28





	When realization sets in.

Apparently, Holt was listening to Jake about giving his stuff to his colleagues moments before he furiously stormed out of the captain’s office. Which means Charles sat at Jake’s desk all the time. Rosa now has two lockers. Where as Amy has all his open cases, which she aims to solve before Jake comes back. So, now she sat at her desk, writing a report on one of the open cases, mentally face palming herself for not catching the perp even when he was right under her nose. At the back of her mind a voice which weirdly sounded like Jake’s taunted her every single second.

_Didn’t expected this slow work from you Santiago! I would have solved it within two days, max._

As much as she hates to admit, the voice in her head was right. Jake would have solved it faster than her. Probably would’ve thought of the biggest clue while talking non-sense to one of the suspects or maybe while he was drunk at Shaw’s. But well he was not here.

_Probably living his Die-Hard fantasy._

Amy smiled at the thought. It’s been weeks since someone quoted Die Hard at work. Jake would do that at every given opportunity. She wondered if he has Die Hard merch. Maybe a T-Shirt or coffee mug. Whom is she kidding? Of course, he has. Just like she owns every possible Harry Potter merch item. Then she remembered what Holt told her one day,

_Peralta is like those school children who don’t do good in exams but do good in projects._

Exactly opposite of what she was. She was not a bad detective herself when it came to field work, but she was not as quick as Jake. Just like he was not as good as Amy in writing reports and following orders correctly. Jake liked having attention by doing silly pranks and cracking lame jokes, just like she grabbed attention by doing her work properly and volunteering for every community service or case Captain Holt asked for. And both liked competing, although for completely different reasons. She to prove herself and him just for the fun of it. Both of them too different from each other yet too similar. She couldn’t stop smiling now.

_Oh, stop it Santiago, otherwise Captain Holt would point out hundreds of mistakes in your report._

The voice in her head said.

_Damn it, Peralta! As if you write very nice reports. By the way, it has been so long since I laughed at your jokes._


End file.
